moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kal'oka
Kal'oka, also named Eagle's Head or Skelgris, is a boreal island to the far reaches of the north, even further north than Icecrown and believed to rest on the edge of the Forbidding Sea. It is primarily controlled by the Bloodmoon Dominion. Climate Resting in the far north, Kal'oka is a frigid, boreal environment. Night is freezing on Kal'oka, liable to be lethal to all save for the giants on the island. Drift ice and fog frequently surround the land mass in what is known as the Northern Forbearance, obscuring it even further. Wildlife Kal'oka's population is sparse, consisting largely of animals capable of travel to the island, including eagles, owls, bats, and seagulls. Penguins and polar bears have also found their way onto the island. When the Alliance arrived to settle, other animals such as goats and sheep were brought to the island. Inhabitants There are only two native peoples to Kal'oka: the Tuskarr and the Storm Giants. There are others who have since come to inhabit the island, however they are all settlers. Giants Living within the northern mountains and the Titanswood, the Storm Giants of Kal'oka are believed to be the first true inhabitants of the island. Few ever truly attempt to communicate with them or understand their interests, as the Titanswood is believed to be something of a death sentence should one happen upon a starving giant. There are ruins scattered throughout the isle, believed to represent older civilizations that either belonged to the giants or were destroyed by the giants. Tuskarr Based out of the southern village of Himuhua, the Tuskarr are the source of the island's name, "Kal'oka". They frequently travel to Whale Beach to the northeast, named such for serving as a popular location for whaling, as well as collecting from the carcasses of beached whales. They keep a simple life, content to not wander into the Titanswood, though every now and then an adventurous Tuskarr may depart the village. Vrykul The Vrykul of the Drakhyld Clan originally lived in the Howling Fjord, however they were relocated to Kal'oka to cement the Bloodmoon Dominion's hold on the island. Led by their Thane, Skelgris, the Drakhyld named the island in his honor and established Skelgrisvald. Since then the Drakhyld have begun to wage war against the Alliance and the Tuskarr to the south. Alliance During the War against the Lich King, the Alliance occupied Kal'oka to establish Whale Beach Penitentiary as a prison and research facility to study Scourge captured from Icecrown itself. The Alliance were later ousted by the New Horde, their prison given to the ownership of Division M. Many remain held in the prisons within the newly named Banu Batora, while the rest had escaped to the south to live among the Tuskarr. Locations Himuhua The fishing village of the local Tuskarr, comfortably situated to the south away from all the potential dangers of the island, closest to one of the only two ports available on the frozen land mass. Lost Man's Post When the Alliance were driven out of Whale Beach Penitentiary, Lost Man's Post was founded by those who successfully escaped. Here the Alliance make it their mission to survive and one day free their captured brethren who are now held within the Penitentiary. Titanswood The Titanswood remains something of an enigma, for it is not well explored. Inhabited by giants, traveling through the Titanswood is considered a dangerous task and even a death sentence, for a hungry giant is not a foe easily fought. Even the Vrykul of Skelgrisvald dare not traverse these woods. Skelgrisvald Shortly after Division M took over Whale Beach Penitentiary, the Vrykul of the Drakhyld Clan relocated north at the request of Inkorkast. They quickly amassed their power and constructed a fort in the name of their leader, Skelgris. The Drakhyld now breed their proto-drakes, preparing for a war to conquer the island. Banu Batora Stolen from the Alliance during the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth, Banu Batora was originally the Alliance prison of Whale Beach Penitentiary. Though it was taken to the benefit of the Horde, in reality it was converted by Alytheria Bloodmoon into a domain for her vision of a society of vampires. Built as a prison and research facility, the stronghold retains many of its original functions while simultaneously serving as a home to the worthy vampires of the Dominion. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Northrend Locations